


Reparo

by Aratanooniel



Series: Drobne zaklęcia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betowała Kuma</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Kuma

_Gdy byłaś mała, tłukłaś ulubiony wazon matki co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Mama raz ze śmiechem, innym razem przez łzy, zawsze cię upominała. Panienka z dobrego domu nie powinna być tak niezdarna. Powtarzała, że Reparo nie jest zaklęciem idealnym. Tak naprawdę nic nie jest. Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałaś. Któregoś dnia wazon rozprysnął się._ Reparo _nie pomogło._

Schodzi po schodach rodzinnego domu. To naprawdę dziwna tradycja. Przecież nie mieszka tu już od wieków! Jej wzrok zahacza o stolik, na którym przecież jeszcze tak niedawno stał wazon. Teraz leży tam koronkowa serwetka. W duchu liczy kroki. Spokojnie. Tylko spokój. Wdech. Wydech. To nic trudnego. Przecież to skromna uroczystość. Bez rozgłosu, jak zawsze marzyła. Nie ma znaczenia, że teraz to nie jej wybór, a okoliczności... Prosta biała sukienka. Na tyle krótka, by obcasy wysokich acz wygodnych butów nie zaplatały się w jej brzegi. Kwiat we włosach i nerwowy uśmiech. Ostatni stopień. Wyciąga do niego rękę. Trach. A jednak pozostały jeszcze dwa schodki. Łapie ją zanim upadnie i szepcze bezgłośnie: _Reparo._

_Wiele jeszcze razy słyszysz z jego ust_ Reparo. _Przy kimś takim jak ty musiał opanować je do perfekcji. Czasem wypowiada je szybko, bez zastanowienia. Czasami z lekką przyganą w głosie. Innym razem walcząc ze śmiechem. Zdarza się jednak, że to on jest winien potłuczonej porcelany. Jeśli się denerwujesz, gdy nie wraca, kubki same lądują na ziemi. Jeśli cieszysz się, gdy w końcu się pojawia, to naturalne, że stawiasz talerze obok stołu, a nie na blacie! Zawsze jednak z uśmiechem twierdzi, że to przez ciebie. Jeśli trzyma cię wtedy w ramionach jesteś skłonna uwierzyć._

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego się zgodził. Przecież naprawdę nie ma czego świętować. Przybył do domu kilka miesięcy temu. Nie obchodzą żadnej rocznicy. Ot kolejny kaprys jego zwariowanej żony. Zanim zdąży zastanowić się, czy to dobre w jej stanie, mały stolik znika, znikąd pojawia się muzyka, a ona wtula się w niego. Wirują lekko po pokoju, to aż niewiarygodne, że jeszcze niczego nie zniszczyli. Jest spokojnie. Gdzieś tam za szczelnie zasłoniętymi żaluzjami i zaklęciami oknami toczy się wojna. Chyba gubi krok. Słyszy jej zdziwione „to już?” i trzask łamanego obcasa. Łapie ją delikatnie, szepcze do ucha uspokajające bzdury. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Urodzi się tylko mały metamorfomag. Niewerbalnie rzuca _Reparo._

_Gdy byłaś trochę starsza, w dalszym ciągu zdarzało ci się tłuc kubki, miski i Merlin wie, co jeszcze. Któregoś dnia zapytałaś matkę, czy można tym jednym zaklęciem naprawić świat. Odpowiedziała ci zagadkowo i teraz nie potrafisz sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co dokładnie powiedziała. Pamiętasz tylko, że zniszczyć jest dużo łatwiej niż naprawić... Ale zawsze można próbować, tak ci wtedy powiedziała, potem uśmiechnęła się i naprawiła zbity kubek. W końcu pojechałaś do Hogwartu, po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci... Któregoś dnia pisząc esej znalazłaś książkę, a w niej cały rozdział poświęcony_ Reparo. _Autor dobitnie przekreślał możliwość naprawy świata tym prostym zaklęciem. Co on tam wie! Ze złością zatrzasnęłaś książkę._

Śpi spokojnie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że rodzice całują go w czoło. Śpi tak, jak tylko niemowlęta potrafią spać. Nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje w małej sypialni wokół kołyski. To przywilej dziecka. Tata ma w oczach jakieś dziwne błyski. Pochyla się nad kołyską, szepcze jakieś słowa. Pewnie chciałby w tych kilku zdaniach zawrzeć jakąś życiową mądrość. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Babcia ma łzy w oczach, a mama płacze. To dla niej takie nienaturalne, że przytulając na pożegnanie babcię wybucha trochę szaleńczym śmiechem. Mówi, że wróci, że wrócą obydwoje, że będzie „długo i szczęśliwie”, że... Wychodzą. Andromeda _słyszy_ ich pośpiech. Wie już, że stolik przy drzwiach znów ma złamaną nogę. Nie słyszy jednak znajomego _Reparo._ Czuje, że Remus nakłada na drzwi zaklęcia ochronne. Dopiero teraz mały Teddy otwiera szeroko oczy i płacze. Andromeda nie chce brać tego za zły omen. Nie chce brać tego za jakikolwiek omen. Przecież to naturalne, że małe dzieci płaczą w nocy.

_Walczysz. Walczysz o dom dla siebie, Remusa i waszych dzieci. Walczysz, bo nadzieja umiera ostatnia, a ta twoja zawsze była żywotna i zaprawiona w bojach. Już od dłuższego czasu nie widziałaś swojego wilka. To nic, poradzi sobie, zawsze sobie radzi! Ty też! Nie dopuszczasz do siebie myśli, że może się nie udać. Do czasu. Do czasu, aż idealnie wymierzone zaklęcie nadlatuje nie z tej strony, z której powinno. Czujesz krew na ustach. Zastanawiasz się, czy to wina zaklęcia czy twoja. Nawet upaść można przecież niezdarnie. Sama jesteś tego najlepszym przykładem. Przypominasz sobie pewne zdarzenie. Sprzed ilu lat? Piętnastu? Dwudziestu? A może kilku chwil? Dlaczego ta krew nie chce przestać płynąć? To było kilka tygodni, zanim dostałaś list z Hogwartu... Ciemnieje Ci przed oczami. Merlinie! To przecież nie była Avada! To nie była... Nie było zielonego! Uderzyło Cię przecież niebieskie! Niebieskie! Ostrożnie poruszasz ustami._ Reparo! _Krztusisz się krwią. Ciekawe czy Twoja matka wytłumaczy kiedyś Twojemu synowi, że_ Reparo _nie..._


End file.
